callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Smoke Grenade
Smoke Grenades are used in the ''Call of Duty'' series as signaling devices, target or landing zone marking devices, and concealment devices. The body is a sheet-steel cylinder with emission holes in the top and bottom. These allow the smoke to be released when the grenade is ignited. The most common variants used in the series are designated as M18, M8 or M83 smoke grenades. Smoke Grenades appear in every main game in the series (except Call of Duty, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops III), as well as appearing in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Heroes and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It later reappears as specialist equipment in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Call of Duty: United Offensive In Call of Duty: United Offensive, the smoke grenade is only available in multiplayer. It is available to all teams, and keeps the same appearance as the M18 smoke grenade regardless of team. There is a 3 second delay after throwing the smoke grenade before it deploys its smoke, which stays in the air for approximately 30 seconds. Gallery File:smokegrenthrown uo.png|Deployed Smoke grenade smokegren uo.png|The M18 Smoke grenade Call of Duty 2 The Smoke Grenade returns in Call of Duty 2, and it takes a longer duration for the smoke to actually pour out of the grenade; at approximately five seconds. They cannot be found in grenade bags but can rarely be found in a bunker or house. Gallery smokegrenthrow 2.png|Preparing to deploy a Smoke Grenade Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Smoke grenades are used by Alvin Bloomfield in the campaign of Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. Call of Duty 3 The smoke grenade in Call of Duty 3 ''is generally the same as it is in the previous installments. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare Remastered Campaign The only time smoke grenades are available instead of flash-bang grenades is "All In", which are used for approaching a BMP in order to plant a C4 on it, and "Heat", where they can be used for hiding the player's advance. Smoke grenades take around three seconds to put up a decent amount of smoke, that lasts for about ten seconds before disappearing. Multiplayer Smoke grenades are normally used to hide advancing players, or, in Domination or Search and Destroy, to hide players who are capturing a flag or defusing a bomb, but can also used in an offensive way to disorient players. Smoke produced from the smoke grenade is often a fragmentation grenade magnet, as it diverts the attention of the enemies to it: this means that using a smoke grenade is often used to distract the enemies while sneaking by another passage. At some angles the player can still be seen in the smoke: to avoid this, it is advised that the player stays in the middle of the smoke or place the smoke between themselves and the enemy; throwing a stun grenade or a flashbang in the smoke can be used for checking the presence (or absence) of enemy players. It must be noted that the Special Grenades x3 perk cannot be used in conjunction with smoke grenades. This was done to prevent spamming of the smoke grenade. The Smoke Grenade is available in the Demolitions default class. Old School Mode The Smoke Grenade appears in Old School Mode. Each sprite gives one smoke grenade. It is possible for a player to own 4 smoke grenades in this mode. *Overgrown - Found at the north-westernmost corner of the map. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare gallery smokegrenprime 4.png|An M83 white smoke grenade smokegrenthrown 4.png|A deployed Smoke Grenade generating smoke usedsmoke 4.png|A used Smoke Grenade Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered gallery Smoke Grenade Prime MWR.png|Priming the Smoke Grenade Smoke Grenade Used MWR.png|A used Smoke Grenade Smoke Grenade Model MWR.png|The Smoke Grenade's model Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The smoke grenade on the DS provides more functions than the console versions, as it can provide cover and stun enemies like a Flashbang. Enemies caught in the radius of the smoke will be covering their mouth and nose with one hand and attempting to wave the smoke away with the other hand. If the player is in the radius of the smoke, enemies will not notice the player, if they do, their shots will usually miss the player. This smoke grenade produces very little smoke in some missions (like "Missile Away") but in others it produces a lot of smoke. Call of Duty: World at War The smoke grenade is basically the same as in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare but with minor differences. In single player, it is the Marine default secondary grenade. These can be very helpful on Veteran difficulty if a player is stuck while advancing through a level. The perk Special Grenades x3 cannot be used with Smoke Grenades. Gallery M18 smoke grenade white WaW.png M18 smoke grenade green WaW.png M18 smoke grenade red WaW.png Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts The Smoke Grenade is a default tactical grenade to all the levels in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts. Its appearance is exactly the same as its Call of Duty: World at War counterpart. Gallery Smoke Grenade used WaWFF.png|A used Smoke Grenade Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The smoke grenade appears in "No Russian," "Wolverines!" and in multiple Special Ops missions. Multiplayer M8 Smoke Grenades behave much the same as they do in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. However, with the introduction of the Thermal Scope which can essentially see through smoke, the nature of smoke grenades changes somewhat. As a defensive tool, smoke grenades lose their effectiveness somewhat as more and more opponents complete challenges and acquire and use thermal scopes. Conversely, if the player has a thermal scope equipped, smoke can be used as an offensive tool effectively one-way blinding the enemy. This of course assumes the opponent does not have thermal scopes as well. To counter enemy Thermal Scopes, consider using Cold-Blooded with smoke grenades, but this can be counteracted with the use of the Heartbeat Sensor which in turn can be counteracted by Ninja. Note in multiplayer this is the only secondary grenade that only can have one carried at a time. Thus when using this, it is advised to also use Scavenger. Also, due to the fact it also affects the player's team, it can be annoying for other team members if used by inexperienced players with no suitable attachments, especially in alleyways and house entrances. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The smoke grenade returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and has a similar effect to other games. However, unlike in all previous games which feature smoke grenades unlocked from the start, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''the smoke grenade is not unlocked until level 29. A smoke grenade is automatically obtained with the Juggernaut Pointstreak. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Smoke Grenade returns in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Unlike other tacticals, only one smoke grenade can be held at a given time under the Pick Ten System (Scavenger will still replenish grenades). Smoke Grenades can be seen through with the Dual Band Scope and the Millimeter Scanner, which can be used as an effective tactic. Enemies highlighted by the Target Finder will also be not visible. Smoke grenades also fill out much faster, meaning players no longer have to wait for the smoke to fill before moving in. The smokescreen particle effects have been altered from previous games so that the frames per second on the console platforms no longer drops while inside or nearby the smoke. Campaign Hudson throws smoke grenades in "Pyrrhic Victory" during their escape. They are also the player's recommended tactical grenade in "Time and Fate". Zombies Smoke Grenades are only featured in the Zombies map Mob of the Dead, in which the boss zombie, Brutus uses them to blind the player when his helmet is shot off. Call of Duty: Ghosts The Smoke Grenade returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts. In campaign in the level "End of the Line", the Ghosts throw several in factory after being surrounded by Federation soldiers while trying to upload information on LOKI Space Station. They use Thermal Goggles to see through the smoke. In the level "Severed Ties", Badger-Two is able to deploy smoke if locked onto. Call of Duty Online The Smoke Grenade makes a reappearance in Call of Duty Online. Call of Duty: Heroes The Smoke Grenade appears in Call of Duty: Heroes as a killstreak for Wallcroft. It reduces enemy visibility by 50% for 11 seconds when allies are within the smoke's area of effect. It has a performing range of 8 tiles and an effect range of 3.5. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The Smoke Grenade returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign Ilona uses a Smoke Grenade to distract the sniper while attempting to capture Hades. Other than that, it is not available for use in the campaign. Multiplayer Exo Survival The Smoke Grenade is used in the 'Smoke Strike' punishment for failing an objective, thorugh out the duration of the rest of the round, 3 Smoke Grenades will go off about every 10 seconds. Gallery Smoke Grenade AW.png|The smoke effects Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare The Smoke Grenade makes a appearance in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It is unlocked at level 38. Gallery Smoke Grenade Unlock Card IW.png|The Smoke Grenade being unlocked in multiplayer Smoke Grenade concept IW.jpg|Concept art of the Smoke Grenade Call of Duty: WWII The Smoke Grenade makes a return in Call of Duty: WWII. Multiplayer Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The texture on the Smoke Grenade says P0R73R JU571C3 or Porter Justice. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *When the player marks for a Care Package in multiplayer, they throw a smoke grenade that emits red smoke, however the grenade uses the white smoke grenade texture, and thus is still, incorrectly, labeled "White Smoke". *Ghost uses a red smoke flare in "Loose Ends" as a signal where the helicopter is to shoot at. *A cracked window can be used to see through smoke created by the Smoke Grenade. Call of Duty: Black Ops II * If a Smoke Grenade is thrown at the spillway in Hydro, no smoke will be emitted. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered *On the map Overgrown, throwing a Smoke Grenade inside the chimney or the fireplace of the center farmhouse building will cause orange smoke to appear. Miscellaneous *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, the lower numbering on the smoke grenade spells out "Porter Justice" in leet-speak (POR73R-JU571C3). Category:Call of Duty Online Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty 2 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty 3 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: World at War Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Hero Skills Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: WWII Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Equipment